tales_from_the_tracksfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Human Characters
There are many other human characters that appear in Tales From The Tracks Trainz Series. Mrs. Kyndley Mrs. Kyndley is an elderly lady who lives in a cottage near Hackenbeck. Appearances *Daisy (cameo) *Happy Ever After *Wrong Road (cameo) Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter was to get married, but Mrs. Kyndley did not have a good luck package for her and so Percy found one, consisting of Thomas, Old Slow Coach, new buffers, and a flat truck. Appearances *Happy Ever After Lady Hatt Lady Jane Hatt is Sir Topham Hatt's wife. She is also the grandmother to Stephen and Bridget Hatt. The engines are extremely fond of her and like when she visits the railway or rides in one of their coaches. A kind and gentle woman, Lady Hatt usually praises the engines for their good deeds. *It is unknown when Lady Hatt will appear. Dowager Hatt Mrs. Dowager Hatt is Sir Topham Hatt's mother, Stephen and Bridget Hatt's great-grandmother, and Lady Hatt's mother-in-law. She is a bit of a thrill-seeker and hates going slow and resting. She hates nonsense and is shown not to believe in mythical creatures such as the abominable snowman. She loves her son, Sir Topham and opera singing. Trivia *Her name, Dowager, means someone who is a widow with a noble title so this means that her husband is deceased. Appearances *It is unknown when Dowager Hatt will appear. Stephen and Bridget Hatt Stephen Hatt and Bridget Hatt are Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt's grandchildren. Stephen had never grown up to be a controller. He was amongst the boys who teased Daisy about bull's-eyes. He thought that Edward was the strongest and the best, after Edward pushed Duck, Gordon, and their trains into Knapford Station. Bridget Hatt is the younger of the two. Appearances *Happy Ever After (Bridget cameo only) *Wrong Road (Stephen cameo only) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Stephen is not named) Trivia *Stephen and Bridget live on the Mainland and only come to stay with Sir Topham and Lady Hatt every so often. Sir Robert Norramby Sir Robert Norramby is a railway buff and a gentleman explorer, who owns an estate on the Island of Sodor. With his white beard and longish hair he may seem a little eccentric, but he is an old friend of Sir Topham Hatt and has come home to the island after many years travelling the world. Sir Robert often says "I love a good surprise!". Sir Robert is a kind and caring man, but he can be stern to his engines if they misbehave. He owns three engines: Stephen, Millie, and Glynn. *Sidney Sings The Storyteller The storyteller was asked to open a new library, but first Thomas had to show her a special part of the line to give her inspiration for a story. Thomas, however, was delayed helping James, Emily and Percy, but luckily the storyteller knew what to do: she made a story about Thomas. She appears to be good friends with Lady Hatt. Appearances *Happy Ever After (cameo) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (cameo) The Injured Sailor After he injured his hand during the regatta, Harold brought him to Duck, and Duck to Bertie, who then took him to the hospital. He only appeared in the episode All At Sea. The Policemen The Policemen patrol different locations on Sodor. Appearances *The Special Letter (cameo) *Wrong Road (cameo) The Teacher The Teacher is a school teacher and is a frequent user of the North Western Railway. She can sometimes be seen with a man and a small boy which may be her husband and son. One of her hobbies is bird watching. She was also one of the very important visitors that attended Dowager Hatt's Sodor tour and party. Appearances *TBA The Bird Watcher The Bird Watcher is a fan of bird watching and a supporter of Sodor United football team. He was also one of the very important visitors that attended Dowager Hatt's tour of the island and party. Appearances *TBA Farmer Finney Farmer Finney is Terence's driver. He owns a battery farm and a barn. Once, James picked up a special load of eggs from a battery farm. James' driver explained how battering works and that the eggs are for the children. When some chickens stray onto the track and his trucks break, Farmer Finney and Terence helped deliver the load to the school while help arrives. Appearances *Happy Ever After (cameo) The Refreshment Lady The Refreshment Lady worked at Lakeside where she owned a cafe, Neptune Refreshments. She later opened a mobile shop in an old coach discovered by Rusty and Peter Sam. Appearances *Happy Ever After (cameo) *The Special Letter (cameo) *Gallant Old Engine (cameo) Signalmen '''Signalmen '''work on Sodor in signalboxes, switching engines onto their right tracks. Appearances *James' Rest Cure